The Untimely Clash - Raphael vs. Michelangelo/Transcript
typing?}} need to snap out of it... need to make some progress!}} can t seem to focus on my work anymore! Words used to come out of my mind so easily!}} m not even halfway done with my first draft!}} can t live up to my publisher s expectations, if screw up this gig... won t get paid, my reputation will be tainted and it ll be harder to secure contracts in the future...}} }} s calling at this time... No Renoir! Don cha even think bout puttin that down! Keep pumpin iron!}} ve reached suicidal alcoholics anonymous . Now hang up before we track ya down and have you join us.}} d cha get my number?}} asked Shadow for it. But why do you sound so surprised?}} know we grew apart a bit since high school, with you being such a... Sweet-talker and stuff. But with everything that happened, feel like we should reconnect, don t you think?}} didn t give ya a holler! was kinda busy these last few days er... Beatin up thugs, trainin ... Errrr... mean readin books for teens, redecoratin my home, enjoyin my new life... Gahahaha!}} do...?}} baby!}} t you think d want to ask you some questions at least? d like to see you again. To talk.}} }} d better go to sleep. You re nocturnal now, though, right?}} s what Shadow said, so...}} usual place Take care Augustus!}} nailed some kind of a date with that Asian girl yer so obsessed with! She wants to see me at some usual place ! Where s that?}} Aight, so t was that park where ya ran away to and acted like a damn drama queen in front of Shadow. m just gonna tell that Davianna that , Augustus am still alive and kickin . Nothin more.}} me? Did ja think for a second d drag yer whiny ass with me and spare ya of yer much needed training? Hell no!}} to slack off again, eh? Well, ain t that stupid, Renoir! Yer stayin here!}} was Augustus , that means have a lot in common with her dead friend, y know...}} }} s been a while we didn t meet up here.}} wonder if he knew what was talking about.}} d talk about the good old days, when we were kids, when we first met.}} d always tell him that this is our place.}} knew it. He remembers. He really is the Augutus know.}} }} Preventative measure , that maniac said!! The hell with it!! need to see Davianna too!}} wasn t handcuffed to this barbell...}} m such a genius! ll just unscrew those weights and ll be by Davianna s side in a jiffy!}} s a good one...}} }} m OK! m OK! Don cha worry bout me!!}} d say something out of place like his delicate butt being damaged or something.}} s so windy today...}} }} t look there, you pervert!!}} s still himself.}} don t think ya made me come all the way here just to help ya practice yer girly self-defense skills!}} was just thinking...}} , cuz that s how came back.}} wonder how you got so many scars and became so big and fat within the few weeks that followed your rebirth .}} t sorry, no matter what the explanation is, won t pry. It s not like the idea of rebirth is rational anyways, so why bother with details, right?}} }} 64 ... Err... Yeah, so what? That s a bad number accodring to yer horoscope or somethin ?}} s the grade got for the book report did with you a few months back. Read the comments. It gets better.}} Next time, do your research instead of making up things about the author. }} s life and his work was your party, remember?}} thought d have to do it on my own, but... Since you re back and you probably have a lot of free time... m counting on you!}} s this shit...?}} }} s book report? dunno... Try asking Renoir.}} s that convinced that he s that Augustus guy, he probably sucks at school stuff like him too.}} s see here... Dishonor, Despair, Sorrow and Illusions, by Mikael Buonarotti .}} s Uncle Mikey s pen name! didn t know Davianna and Augustus chose to do their book report on his first novel!}} s a small world after all, eh? Well s pose he ain t gonna mind if dropped his place! It s a great timing too, m outta booze. Catch ya later, kiddo.}} m here at last! ll save you from that fat lumbering faker!}} m sorrryyyy!!}} }} can t help you with it. didn t actually read that book, hahaha...}} cha just stop pretendin ?}} know you re obsessed wit that chick, but ya should calm down. Yer just gonna mess up her mind more. Y know, put up a horrible act pretendin to be her dead pal... And she still bought it. Goes to show how fragile the state of her mind is right now.}} dunno how ya know so much bout her pal, but don t ever wanna see ya pop up and try to slap your human life fantasy on her face again.}} s not the only one trying to make sense out of absurd things, you know. Ever since woke up looking like this... have a hard time accepting that this is reality .}} s why want to reclaim everything that used to be important to me... To feel more real ...}} s like m living a nightmare! m not Renoir !}} t cha see don t give damn?}} re always whinin bout yer damn imaginary human identity!! Well m fed up wit yer crap!! You re a mutant turtle like me, Donnie and Mikey! So bear wit it and quit pissin me off already!!}} re born a mutant and you ll die as one!!}} ...}} have memories... ...!!}} cha sayin ...? Aaah?}} wonder why put up with a colossal jerk like Raphael for so long...}} }} s working on a really tight deadline right now, so he doesn t want to be disturbed tonight... Sorry.}} s just a small request. It ain t gonna be kill him.}} him that. Yer feedin his fantasy of once bein a human. Call him Renoir . That s his name.}} s between him and me. Don t interfere, Shadow.}} s a case of beer. Make it last, OK? For the book report, just leave it to me!}} }} s my duty as Augustus to make sure that paper is corrected and to deliver it to that girl.}} m her dead pal, so she bossed me around... That Augustus must be a wimp, hahaha!}} s, err... Good for you, Uncle Raph. By the way, you didn t know Uncle Mikey s pen name, so... suppose you never read his works, right?}} read books?}} said, leave it to me! read his books so can finish this in a jiffy! Now go home and enjoy the beer, hahaha...}} bout readin a book? m just gonna ask my bro to do all the work for me! After all, he s the author of... A story about four brothers who... }} t like the story! It s... It s...!!!}} }} Four brothers... }} ...Who lost all trust in each other and caused the death of their sensei... }} }} }} m busy right now, so...}} Cuz came to give ya somethin else to be busy with...!!}} }} }} told ya to get up!!}} human scum! Ya really outdid yerself, haven t ya!! You re the lowest of the low!}} }} s wrong with you?? Uncle Mikey... He s... He s bleeding!!!}} s just between me and this piece of shit here!}} s your master!! You know him better than me! Stop him!!}} m... m Augustus.}} }} s settle this score, ya lowlife. Right here, right now.}} }} Category:Transcripts